2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships
The 2004 World Junior (Under 20) Ice Hockey Championships (2004 WJHC) was held between December 26, 2003 and January 5, 2004 in Helsinki and Hämeenlinna, Finland. The United States won its first ever gold medal, defeating Canada 4-3 in the Final. Final standings Group A All games at Hämeenlinna unless otherwise stated December 26 *Slovakia 2-2 Russia *United States 8-0 Austria December 27 *Sweden 7-0 Austria December 28 *Russia 5-3 Sweden (at Helsinki) *United States 5-0 Slovakia December 29 *Russia 3-1 Austria December 30 *United States 4-3 Sweden *Slovakia 6-0 Austria December 31 *United States 4-1 Russia *Slovakia 1-0 Sweden Group B All games at Helsinki unless otherwise noted December 26 *Czech Republic 8-0 Ukraine (4-0, 4-0, 0-0) *Canada 3-0 Finland December 27 *Switzerland 11-0 Ukraine December 28 *Canada 7-2 Switzerland *Finland 3-2 Czech Republic (at Hämeenlinna) December 29 *Canada 10-0 Ukraine December 30 *Czech Republic 2-1 Switzerland *Finland 14-1 Ukraine December 31 *Canada 5-2 Czech Republic *Finland 2-0 Switzerland Relegation Round (all games at Hämeenlinna) January 2 *Sweden 4-0 Ukraine *Switzerland 6-2 Austria January 3 *Austria 2-2 Ukraine *Sweden 4-3 Switzerland Austria and Ukraine are relegated to Division I for the 2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Playoff round (all games at Helsinki) ' | RD1-score1='4' | RD1-seed2=A3 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=3 | RD1-seed3=A2 | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3=2 | RD1-seed4=B3 | RD1-team4=' ' | RD1-score4='4' | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1='2' | RD2-seed2=B2 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=1 | RD2-seed3=B1 | RD2-team3=' ' | RD2-score3='7' | RD2-seed4=B3 | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4=1 | RD3-seed1=A1 | RD3-team1=' ' | RD3-score1='4' | RD3-seed2=B1 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2=3 | RD3-seed3=B2 | RD3-team3=' ' | RD3-score3='2' | RD3-seed4=B3 | RD3-team4= | RD3-score4=1 }} Quarter-finals January 2 *Czech Republic 4-2 Slovakia *Finland 4-3 Russia Semi-finals January 3 *United States 2-1 Finland *Canada 7-1 Czech Republic 5th place game January 4 *Russia 3-2 Slovakia Bronze medal game January 5 *Finland 2-1 Czech Republic Gold medal game January 5 *United States 4-3 Canada Scoring leaders Awards All-Star Team Goaltender: Al Montoya Defense: Dion Phaneuf, Sami Lepistö Forwards: Zach Parise, Valtteri Filppula, Jeff Carter Most Valuable Player Zach Parise ---- The Division I Championships were played December 14-December 20, 2003 in Berlin, Germany (Group A) and December 13-December 19, 2003 in Briancon, France (Group B) Division I Standings Group A Group B Germany and Belarus advance to the 2005 World Junior Championships, Hungary and Japan are relegated to Division II ---- The Division II Championships were played December 28, 2003-January 3, 2004 in Sosnowiec, Poland (Group A) and January 5-January 11, 2004 in Kaunas and Elektrenai, Lithuania (Group B) Division II Standings Group A Group B Poland and the United Kingdom advance to the 2005 Division I Championships, Iceland and South Africa are relegated to the 2005 Division III Championships' ---- The Division III Championships were held January 5-January 11, 2004 in Sofia, Bulgaria Division III Standings Australia and the People's Republic of China advance to 2005 Division II Championships See also Category:World Junior Championships Category:2004 in hockey